wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Cernos Prime
The Cernos Prime is the Prime variant of the Cernos. Aside from increased damage, the Cernos Prime is unique in that it fires three arrows per shot in a horizontal spread, has an Alternate Fire that shoots vertically, and deals bonus damage on headshots. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Third highest base damage of all bows, behind Daikyu and Lenz. **High damage – effective against shields. *Shoots 3 arrows. **Alternate Fire can toggle a horizontal or vertical spread shot. *Very high critical chance. *Very high status chance. **Can reach 100% status chance with , , , and , making every arrow proc. *Deals 50% bonus damage on headshots. *Charged shots have innate 1 meter Punch Through. *Pinpoint accuracy when aiming ( ). *Silent. *On kill, bodies will follow the arrow that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Can use the bow-exclusive mod. *Has two slots. Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against armor and health. *Damage and status chance is split between each of its three arrows, requiring simultaneous hits to maximize damage and status procs, exacerbated by the large spread. **Projectiles generated by multishot will deal the same damage as normal projectiles; adding multishot will not decrease the damage per arrow. **Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the base chance per shot that at least one arrow will proc a status; the actual base status chance per arrow is ~11.21%. *Arrows have travel time with slight arcing. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. Comparisons: Notes *The Cernos Prime's shots fire multiple arrows in a fanning spread. The number of arrows is affected by multishot mods, similar to shotguns. *Alternate Fire toggles a Horizontal Spread or Vertical Spread fire. * will decrease accuracy by a small amount, making each arrow fire slightly off from its normal trajectory. **As of this was increased dramatically, making the weapon act more like a wildly-spreading shotgun than a fan of arrows. **The arrows seem to be spread in a formation where some arrows are lower than the others, rather than being wider spread than others, this might make it difficult to get headshots with multiple arrows. Tips *Cernos Prime is capable of orange crits with and averaging approximately 1015 orange crit damage with a single arrow. *The horizontal arrow spread is effective against groups of enemies, while the vertical spread is effective against a single target. *While capable of reaching 100% status (before multishot) making every arrow proc, often the Cernos Prime's power comes with modding for , which is not affected by status chance. Building for with and is sufficient for the arrows to proc Viral often enough to half enemies health for the procs brought on by Hunter Munitions. Media TriBowCodex.png|Cernos Prime in Codex. Patch History *Fixed Cernos Prime’s vertical spread not using equipped arrow Skins. *Cernos Prime Alt Fire is now silent as intended. *Fixed numerous projectile weapons (Detron, Drakgoon, Cernos Prime, etc) having incorrect Status Chance calculations. *Mastery Rank increased from 8 to 12 *Charge speed increased from 1 to 0.5 secs *Status chance increased from 10% to 30% *Reload speed increased from 1 sec to .7 secs (in note put .65) *Added Secondary Fire Mode toggle that shoots a vertical spread of 3 arrows *Added innate +50% damage to headshots *Released via Valkyr Prime Access. *Removed an unreleased Relic from the wild. *Parts and Relics loaded to the build. }} Last update: See also *Cernos, the normal version. *Rakta Cernos, the Red Veil custom version. *Mutalist Cernos, the Infested version. de:Cernos Prime it:Cernos Prime Category:Prime Category:Bow Category:Single-Shot Category:Update 19 Category:Tenno Category:Impact Damage Weapons